


rest up, buttercup. long days ahead.

by moegan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, SUPER SOFT SAIYAN, i love this sweet lil boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moegan/pseuds/moegan
Summary: “Two forty-seven.” Gohan resituates himself so he can hold you again, his nose brushing against your forehead in silent consideration. He kisses between your brows, “How’re you feeling?”You grunt, still floating somewhere between conscious and sleepy, “M’okay.”Gohan nudges his nose over your cheek, forcing you to hazily tilt your head upward so you can look him in the eyes. He smiles before pressing a kiss to the corner of your mouth, “You’re cute when you sleep.”A faux-grumpy pout turns your lips downward, forcing a crease near your brow. You huff petulantly, “You’re patronizing me.”
Relationships: Son Gohan & Reader, Son Gohan/Reader, Son Gohan/You
Kudos: 58





	rest up, buttercup. long days ahead.

The weight of your eyelids would be enough to keep a Saiyan down. 

You sigh and adjust your legs, gently dragging your ankle across his calf. The warmth of his palm is against your back and you tuck your face further into his shoulder, mumbling something incoherent into the fabric of his black t-shirt.

“Morning, sunshine,” his lips are in your hair, rubbing the heel of his palm into the blades of your shoulder in some sort of hybrid-massage. You groan and you feel your eyes roll into the back of your head at the sensation.

“Wha’ time is’t?” you murmur, still refusing to open your eyes. Gohan chuckles, puffing a warm breath into the crown of your hair. He turns to face you, keeping your body tucked into his as he wraps himself around you. 

The weight of his hand falls from your shoulder and you can feel him maneuvering, so he must be checking the time. You take the moment of his distraction to slip your palms up underneath his shirt, palming at the muscle of his back. It’s so easy to forget just how densely built Gohan is when he’s wearing a pair of glasses and a classic professor-esque outfit.

“Two forty-seven.” Gohan resituates himself so he can hold you again, his nose brushing against your forehead in silent consideration. He kisses between your brows, “How’re you feeling?”

You grunt, still floating somewhere between conscious and sleepy, “M’okay.”

Gohan nudges his nose over your cheek, forcing you to hazily tilt your head upward so you can look him in the eyes. He smiles before pressing a kiss to the corner of your mouth, “You’re cute when you sleep.”

A faux-grumpy pout turns your lips downward, forcing a crease near your brow. You huff petulantly, “You’re patronizing me.”

“I am not, and you know it,” Gohan runs a careful hand over the top of your head to push any stray hairs away from your face. “You were really tired earlier. I know you’ve been stressed lately. I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

You nod, feeling another wave of safety and drowsiness wash over you like a cloud, “Feeling a lot better now, here with you.”

He rubs his palm up and down your exposed arm, sending your heart into an upward spiral. A sleepy smile upturns your lips and he takes advantage of your grin to kiss you on the mouth. You dig your fingernails into the taut skin of his shoulders, rolling your hips lazily against the top of his thigh. You run your ankle back up his calf to try and slot his knee between your thighs, allowing yourself some friction.

“You’re supposed to be resting,” he admonishes, breaking your kiss to run his mouth along your jaw. Gohan tilts his head back to look you in the eyes, “You get like this when you’re tired, sweetheart. It’s adorable.”

You really want to dig your nails into his Saiyan skin and cant your hips upward to show him that you are not adorable. However, a yawn splits your lips and you’re ducking your head under his chin to hide away. 

You squeeze your legs together, his thigh still trapped in the space between. You can hear his breath hitch and the feeling of his throat bobbing is prominent against your temple.

Gohan tucks his thumb under your chin and brings you back to him, his eyes hooded as he glances down at you. The way he looks at you never gets old and the sight of his dark irises drinking you in.

“I love you,” you murmur as his mouth ghosts over your own. Your eyelashes flutter against your skin as you can no longer keep your eyes open, the sensation of his knee pressed so firmly between your thighs sending you into a personal high you’re sure you’ll never get enough of.

Gohan is smiling when you peel your eyes back open, and he’s watching you and the way your face morphs with every different feeling that courses through your body. He licks his lips and you track the motion, knowing just how tantalizing that tongue feels against your bare skin.

He’s right - you do get like this when you’re sleepy.

There’s something about the dreamy state you’re in that makes you want him so much more intensely than usual. You run your hands down his shoulders, mapping out the muscles, until you reach his hips. Your thumbs dip beneath the band of his sweatpants, the nail of your finger scraping tenderly against the soft skin just beneath his waistline.

Gohan gasps out his echo of the sentiment against your mouth, the puff of his breath sending tingles down your spine. His knee spikes and you can’t help the strangled noise that echoes from your throat.

He shakes his head and tucks a hand into the nape of your neck, hair between his fingers, “You’re so amorous in your sleep, honey.”

You smirk up at him, hiking your leg higher up his waist, “I love the way you feel,” you run your thumb against the grain of his muscle near the bottom of his abdomen, “Can you blame me?”

Gohan chuckles, the large expanse of his palm able to angle your head upward so he can kiss you again. His tongue presses to the seal of your mouth and you welcome the sensation with a small whine that vibrates the back of your throat. 

The half-Saiyan rolls so you’re settled atop his lap, his hands exploring the entirety of your back just underneath your shirt. Your palms are rolling up his shirt to expose the flesh of his abdomen, “C’mon, take it off.”

He sits up far enough to for you to help him pull his shirt over his head. Immediately, your fingertips find the valleys of his muscles, fingernails scraping along the roadmaps of his scars. Gohan holds you by the hips, gripping you tight enough that you want to lean down and kiss the breath out of him, and so you do. The way he rocks you against his hips is mesmerizing, no doubt his fingertips busting bruises into your delicate skin. 

It’s an hour or so later when you’re pressed against him, skin on skin, a sheen of sweat glistening on both of your bodies. You brush his hair out of his eyes, clambering off of him only for him to tuck you back into his body. The Saiyan blood pumping through his veins makes him more warm-natured than you, but the heat is welcome as you snuggle closer.

A yawn breaks the moment and Gohan laughs softly at the sight. He nudges his nose against your cheek, pressing a small kiss there.

“Rest up, buttercup,” he whispers when your eyes do not reopen even moments later. Gohan runs a palm down your spine, resting against the swell of your backside underneath the sheets, “We’ve got long days ahead.”

You lick your lips and kiss him again, slow and steady. Your palm ghosts his cheek, thumb tracing the tops of his cheek bones. A grin breaks its way into your kiss and soon enough, you realize that he’s smiling right back at you. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” you manage to blurt before another yawn overtakes you. 

Gohan wraps you up tightly, his head against your chest now as you cradle him gently. Your hands are in his hair and on his skin, mapping your way through the constellations of freckles and scars and bruises he wears like medals.

He is gentle when he speaks, but what else might you expect from the mighty warrior-turned-scholar? 

“I love you, and I wouldn’t change a thing. Now, finish your nap.”


End file.
